Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex is the first main antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot video game series. He is an evil genius who uses his intellect in his plans of world domination. Although his intentions are to destroy Crash Bandicoot, he and Crash had worked together, in the 2004 Crash Bandicoot video game, Crash Twinsanity, appearing as the deuteragonist, forcibly working with Crash to stop the game's antagonists, the Evil Twins, he and Crash also worked together in Skylanders Imaginators teaching Imaginator Skylanders how to use certain weapons and is a sensei along with Crash. History Crash Bandicoot Neo Cortex has always been a knowledgeable scientist. However, he was mocked by the scientific community for his absurd theories. Cast aside by them, he isolated himself in the distant N. Sanity Island, where he started to devise his plans to get revenge and rule the world. Alongside his partner Nitrus Brio, he created the Evolvo-Ray, a machine capable of evolving animals at a super fast speed. Cortex had also created the Cortex Vortex, a machine designed to brainwash every minion that first went through the Evolvo-Ray. Cortex once experimented Cortex Vortex with Crash Bandicoot, but the machine didn't affect Crash at all, allowing Crash to escape the laboratory, but only to come back later on and fight Cortex in his blimp. Crash obviously won the battle, escaping once again with his girlfriend Tawna. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back However, Cortex fell into a cave and found the "Master Crystal", taking it to his lab to study it. Along his new right-hand N. Gin, they discover that these "Slave Crystals", which exists, have an incredible power, enough to destroy the world. But as they are unable to retrieve the crystals by themselves, Cortex decides to trick Crash to get the crystals for him. When Crash enters the Warp Room, an ancient temple built to give easy access to all parts of the island, a hologram of Cortex appears, saying that a big catastrophe will happen if he does not get the crystals. Unfortunately, both Crash's sister Coco and Nitrus Brio, who double-crossed Cortex, hacked the hologram signal and unmask Cortex's true intentions, to use the crystals as a new power source for the Cortex Vortex. Crash once again defeats Cortex, and using Brio's laser device, destroy the Vortex for good. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped! In another strange turn of events, the pieces of the Vortex fall into an ancient sealed temple, as an evil laugh spreads across the island. The evil shaman mask Uka Uka had been accidentally freed from his confinement. Uka Uka finds Cortex and mocks him for his incompetence in conquering the world, as it turns out that Cortex was working for Uka Uka all the time. Cortex begs for another chance, so Uka Uka calls his trusted friend Nefarious Tropy, who brings his time machine to create portals to different times in history and retrieve the crystals from different ages. Aku Aku, sensing the danger, uses his power to enter the time machine and sends Crash and Coco to stop Cortex once again. Crash makes his way to Cortex once again, and fights him as the two masks fight each other. The battle ends with Cortex and Uka Uka being sucked into a time portal as their battle broke up the time machine. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex After returning to the present, Cortex began working day and night on a secret super weapon that he hoped to use against all who opposed him in his global conquest. However, Cortex still needed a great enough power source to make his weapon operational. During a 'bad guy meeting', N. Tropy and N. Gin mentioned Cortex's super weapon which forced the doctor to spill the beans on his creation. After Cortex revealed why his weapon can't be used, Uka Uka realised that by reawakening group of evil magical masks called the Elementals, Cortex could use their power to finally activate his weapon: Crunch Bandicoot. Although Cortex does succeed in freeing the Elementals and awakening Crunch, Crash and his allies still managed to fight back use the energy of Power Crystals they've collected. In Crash's final battle with Crunch, Cortex used an machine to aid the latter but Uka Uka, in a rage, accidentally damaged it, which freed Crunch from Cortex's control and caused an explosive chain reaction on the villain's space station. Cortex and Uka Uka flee using an escape pod but became stranded somewhere in the arctic. Personality Cortex tends to be very bossy because of his knowledge, which also makes him a coward, leaving the hard work for his minions. He is also pompous, loud, but also very sophisticated and refined. Gallery The Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Castle located at Cortex Island. Cortex Island.jpg|Cortex Island, the base of operations for the mad Dr. Cortex. Cortex Castle.jpg|Cortex Castle, Dr. Cortex's lair. CortexCB1.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. Doctor Neo CortexCTR.jpg|Dr. Cortex in Crash Team Racing. Dr-Neo-CortexCOTT.jpg|Dr. Cortex in Crash of The Titans. Neo_CortexCT.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Twinsanity. CortexEvilLaugh.png|Cortex's evil laugh DR_NEO-WorldGrab.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Cortex vs Spyro.jpg|Spyro vs Dr. Neo Cortex. Cortex and Ripto.jpg|Dr. Cortex and Ripto. Doctor Neo Cortex.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Spyro Fusion. Neo Cortex.jpg|Dr.Cortex in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex. Skylanders cortex.jpg|Cortex's Skylanders Imaginators figure. Dr. Neo Cortex.jpg Cortexfigure.jpeg NSaneEvolvoRay.jpg|Cortex and Brio create Crash with their Evolvo-Ray NeoCortexN._SaneTrilogy.png|Dr. Cortex in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy cortexskylanders.jpg Trivia *Dr. Neo Cortex is similar to a couple villains: **Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Both are comical Mad Scientists, bent on world domination but are usually thwarted by their mammalian foes, thus causing them to make experiments to defeat their foes. **Shredder (1987 TMNT cartoon) - They both want to take over the world with certain army of mutants, though the certain mutants betray them and stop their plans of world domination (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for Shredder, Crash Bandicoot for Dr. Neo Cortex), whilst the certain remaining mutants who are loyal to their creators are often dimwits (Rocksteady and Bebop for Shredder, Tiny Tiger for Cortex). **Bowser - They are the main villains of their respective franchises (Mario and Crash) and became Skylanders with one of their enemies (Bowser and DK in Super Chargers and Cortex and Crash in Imaginators). **Yosemite Sam - Both are villains who have a best friend (Elmer Fudd for Yosemite Sam and Dr. Nitrus Brio for Dr Neo Cortex) and both are archenemies of the main protagonist (Yosemite Sam, Bugs Bunny; Dr Neo Cortex, Crash Bandicoot). Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Polluters Category:Leader Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mongers Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Arena Masters Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Master of Hero Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Military Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Manga Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Sophisticated Category:Insecure Villains Category:Siblings